


Eyes closed

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: LadyHarlot Shots [1]
Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love, eighteenth centuary, harlots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: This series will be full of one shots from my Tumblr, of Charlotte and Isabella stories, ranging from lust smut to soft smut, to fluff and just everything we want for them.If you have any prompts send the to: https://beautifullyhistoric.tumblr.com
Relationships: Isabella Fitzwilliam/Charlotte Wells
Series: LadyHarlot Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Eyes closed

“I haven’t been touched since him, but I don’t feel I am deserving of your touch Miss Wells.”

Charlotte smiled softly at the woman sitting before her and she slowly moved her hand to Isabella’s face “You are quite something...are you sure you want to do this?”

“I do, but I don’t know how to allow someone to touch me, after he did. It was so long ago but I do remember it so vividly.”

Charlotte paused, holding her hand to Isabella’s delicate face “We can do it with our eyes closed if that’s better for you?”

“With our eyes closed?” Isabella couldn’t help but smile “Well how will you know where everything is? What to do-”

Charlotte quickly placed her index finger against Isabella’s lips “Shhh...Lady fitz, I'm not sure if you’ve noticed, but I am a whore. I know the human body better than anyone. Didn’t anyone ever tell you a woman is unstoppable when she realises she deserves better.”

  
  


Charlotte stood up, holding out her hand and Lady Fitz slowly took hold as she stood up. Charlotte began undoing everylace, every button, every bit of material on Isabella’s clothing, before Isabella stood there with the nakedness of her body watching Charlotte.

Charlotte was able to remove her own clothing rather expertly fast. She stepped forward, standing behind the beautiful Lady Fitz and running her hands down the side of her body, as she breathed into her neck and kissed gently down over her shoulder. She wanted to show Lady Fitz that sex could be more than what she injured, it could be thrilling, excitement, contentment, gentle and caring. She could be in the hands of enjoyment.

Charlotte kissed a little more down her arm, before gently turning her Lady Fitz around, so they were eyes to eye, noses touching and firstly hesitant touching their lips against each other, before Isabella spoke in a whisper.

“Fuck me Miss Wells.”

Charlotte chuckled inwardly, hearing a Lady say those words was amusing in her head, but she did exactly as Isabella had asked. Charlotte was still being gentle as she pushed Lady fitz onto her back on the bed.

“As you wish Lady fitz.” Charlotte smirked as she climbed on top of Isabella, forcing their lips together. 

Charlotte began kissing down her lover's neck, and over her breasts, down her stomach and then kissing down the inside of her thighs.

Charlotte moved her mouth back up to isabella’s neck as she used her fingers to care for Isabella’s needs and desires of which desires she shared.

“Oh, Charlotte!” Isabella moaned as she felt her loves mouth move down her body again, no one had ever touched her in this way before, it was beautiful, and ecstasy filled her lungs, as she felt they delicate and loving touch from charlotte, she didn’t just see that charlotte cared, she felt it, with every touch, every kiss, the way Charlotte let her fingers graze gently up Isabella’s body, it was like her whole body had been set on fire, everything was brighter, more magical and she felt more alive than she had ever done before.

  
  
  


Charlotte fell next to her love on the bed after the adrenaline that was inside them both pittered out.

  
  


“I -” Isabella began as her breathing was still heavy but slowing down a little.

“I know.”

“Know you don’t, you made me feel more alive than I have ever done in my whole life.” Isabella smiled softly.

Charlotte leaned over and kissed Isabella on her nose slowly “I think I’m in love with you Lady Fitz.”

  
  



End file.
